


Downtime

by Phlyarologist



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/pseuds/Phlyarologist





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petitfours (rollcake)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollcake/gifts).



Sully did knuckle push-ups on the floor of the women’s barracks. Miriel continued her studies.

“What’re you reading today?” Sully asked, shoving herself up once more, and down. Thirty-four, thirty-five…

“A treatise on oxidation and reduction.”

Thirty-seven. “What’s that?”

Miriel considered. “In practical terms, the rusting and fatigue of metal weapons can be considered a subset of these phenomena.”

Forty. “So can you rust-proof them?”

“Perhaps.”

“Hey, cool. Why don’t you” - forty-three - “read it aloud?” Forty-four. “I like hearing you say smart stuff.”

Miriel, watching the interplay of muscles in Sully’s back and shoulders, swallowed. “Apologies. I’ve lost my place.”


End file.
